This invention relates to a log management system and a program and, in particular, relates to a technique to analyze and manage a log in a client computer.
For a computer system in which client computers operated by users (operators) and a server computer are connected to be able to communicate with one another via a network, there is a demand to grasp the history of various operations in the client computers by collecting and watching logs generated by the client computers.
In recent years, there also exists an increasing need to grasp the activities of users in the background for improving working efficiency and enhancing compliance. To give an example, there is a need to monitor the activities of users through the operations on client computers by the users. For example, JP 2002-208050 A (Patent Literature 1) discloses calculating working time of an operator based on entering and leaving data or login and logout data.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2002-208050 A